The Gift That Keeps On Giving
by Mistystuffer
Summary: Misty's love for Christmas cookies inspires Ash's idea for a gift, one that will change Misty in a BIG way. Includes AAML.


"THE GIFT THAT KEEPS ON GIVING"  
by Mistystuffer  
  
  
It was the week before Christmas in Pallet Town. Delia had invited Misty to stay with her and Ash for the holidays,   
which she gladly said yes to. Misty, the dessert addict she was, couldn't keep herself from eating all of Delia's   
wonderful Christmas cookies and other treats. She had gained a slightly noticable amount of weight since she'd   
arrived. But she paid no mind to it, and kept stuffing herself. They spent most of their time inside anyway, because   
the conditions outisde were very cold and snowy. It wasn't unusual to see Misty sitting on the couch gobbling up candy   
and guzzling down cocoa.   
  
  
One day after Delia had just shaped some new cookies and had begun to bake them, Misty walked into the room. She looked   
at the table where Delia was once cutting the shapes from the dough.  
  
"Mrs. Ketchum, what are you going to do with all this leftover dough?" she asked, curiously.  
  
"Well, this is the last batch of cookies I'm making for a little while," Delia said, "So I guess I have no use for   
it. Why?"  
  
"I was just wondering," Misty replied, "Can I have it?"  
  
"Help yourself."  
  
Misty happily took the bowl of leftover dough and went to the living room, and began muching on it while watching TV.   
It wasn't long before the bowl was totally empty, especially after she made it a point to lick out anything that was   
left. She sucked off whatever was left on her fingers, then got up off the couch. On her way out of the living room,   
she bumped into Ash. He was wihout Pikachu, who was busy elsewhere playing with Togepi.  
  
"Misty, I was just wondering...," Ash started, "Is there anything in particular you'd like for Christmas?"  
  
"Hmm...," Misty thought, then her eyes got all sparkly, "I'd love some more Christmas cookies! They're so delicious. I   
can barely stop eating them!"  
  
"Yeah, I've... I've noticed," Ash mumbled, looking down at and referring to Misty's new midsection.   
  
"What was that, Ash Ketchum?!?!" she yelled back angrily, glaring down at Ash.  
  
"I was just saying.... uh... I've... NOTICED some cookies on sale in town!" he quickly made up, sweatdropping.  
  
"Grr... Alright," Misty said, backing off and walked away.   
  
Ash was relieved he had survived, but now he knew what he might get Misty for Christmas. And more cookies and candy   
sounded just a good of an idea as any. He often found himself entertained by watching Misty stuff herself with food   
lately, and oddly he seemed to like the new form she had aquired from it.  
  
Misty, walking into Ash's room where she was also staying, lied down on her back on his bed. She was quite upset   
over Ash's comment. She thought she was the only one that had noticed her recent weight gain, and now that she knew   
that Ash had too, how could he possibly find her attractive now?  
  
Meanwhile, Ash had decided for sure what he wanted to get Misty. But it was out of the ordinary, but he knew where   
he might be able to get one.   
  
"Pikachu, come here," he called.  
  
His little Pokemon bounded up to him while shouting "Pika!"  
  
"Pikachu, I need your help. Let's go outside."  
  
Pikachu, with a quizzical look on his face, went along with Ash and left the house.  
  
  
  
Not too much later, in the Ketchum Residence....  
  
"Mrs. Ketchum?," Misty asked in the kitchen, "Where did Ash go?"  
  
"I'm not sure," she answered, "All I know is he left a little while ago."  
  
"Um... Mrs. Ketchum, could I as you a question?... It's... kind of embarassing."  
  
"Oh, Misty, dear, you know you can ask me anything. Don't be afraid."  
  
"Ok... um, do you... do you think I'm getting.... fat?"  
  
Delia just giggled and said, "Oh, Misty, don't worry, you're just a little chubby. There's nothing wrong with that."  
  
Delia smiled and held out a rather large bowl of cookies.  
  
"Here. I just got finished with this batch of cookies. You can have all of them if you want."  
  
Feeling no self-control, Misty reached out seemingly by reflex and accepted the cookies. She said thanks and walked   
back to the living room to devour them.  
  
  
  
Somewhere a bit far from his house, Ash continued to walk with Pikachu.  
  
"Piiiiikkaaaa.....," Pikachu moaned, tired of walking in the cold.   
  
"Don't worry Pikachu, we'll go home soon. Hopefully..."  
  
  
  
Misty sat the now-empty bowl to her side and brushed a good amount of crumbs off her belly. She let out a content   
sigh and dozed off, stomach full of cookies. At the same time, Ash had accomplished what he had set out to do.  
  
  
  
Later that week, it was finally Christmas morning. Misty hurried downstairs, her belly and everything else   
bouncing pleasantly with each step. After eating a brief breakfast, everyone gathered in the living room to give   
gifts. Misty had given Ash a set of two Ultra Balls, which had been a bit expensive. She wondered what he had got   
her, since she saw nothing under the tree from him with her name on it.  
  
"Misty," Ash said to her, "Come with me if you want your present."  
  
Confused, Misty followed him through the house to a large room at the back of the house. Before them stood a   
massive wrapped package with a large ribbon on it. It was taller than either of them.  
  
"Here's your present," said Ash.  
  
"What-- what is it?" Misty asked.  
  
"You'll have to open it to see," he answered.  
  
"Okay......"  
  
Misty tore off the wrapping to reveal.... some sort of very odd giant machine. She sweatdropped.  
  
"Ok, still...," she said, "What IS it?"  
  
"I got this wonderful thing from Jessie & James," he explained, "I knew they always use all kinds of weird gadgets   
to capture Pikachu, so I was hoping they'd have something like this. I tricked them into coming out to capture Pikachu,   
but when they showed up I offered them money to sell me one of these..."  
  
"But still..."  
  
"And, I knew how MUCH you like cookies and sweets... so I think you might like this thing..."  
  
"Ooh...," Misty squealed, "It's a cookie-making machine??"  
  
"Even better," Ash said, then gestured to her, "Come over here."  
  
Ash had her sit down in a wide, comfy chair.   
  
"Why do I need to sit here?" she asked, "And what's that for?"  
  
"You'll see," Ash said, smiling, then took the odd tube and strapped it to Misty's mouth.   
  
"You ready?" he asked her.  
  
Misty gave Ash a very worried look, but slowly nodded, unsure what was going on.   
  
"Okay," Ash said, then started up the machine. He tapped on a few buttons and it went to work.   
  
Misty continued to nervously watch as an unknown substance moved through the clear tube towards her mouth. As it   
finally oozed in, she instantly recognized the taste she knew all too well.  
  
"It's cookie dough!" exclaimed Ash.  
  
Misty smiled the best she could and swallowed every bit that came to her mouth, savoring the taste. After a few   
minutes, her stomach was about twice as large as it had been earlier. She felt full and happy. She continued gulping   
down the dough as she felt her stomach grow outward. She could even feel other parts of her body expanding, such as   
her arms, legs, and breasts.  
  
"I wanted for you to be happy on Christmas," Ash said, "And also the best gift you could give me would be seeing   
you happy... and full...."  
  
Ash emphasized this by patting Misty's large belly, which stuck out several feet in front of her. Misty was just   
confused now, but didn't argue, she was too preoccupied with gulping down the cookie dough to really care. About   
the time the tube was running on empty, she had already grown quite large. She sucked in the last bit of it and Ash   
removed the tube.   
  
"How do you like it, Misty?" Ash asked her, hopeful.   
  
"Well, it tastes gre-ahhh!" Misty shouted as she saw her body for the first time. "Oh no," she sobbed.  
  
"Why are you upset?" asked Ash, "What's the matter?"  
  
"What's the matter?!" Misty growled, "Your stupid machine made me really fat!!! Look at me... now no one will like   
the way I look anymore..."  
  
"I... I like the way you look, both before and now," Ash told her.  
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yeah," Ash confirmed, then held the tube back up, "Now, you want seconds?"  
  
Misty smiled and nodded, "Sure!"  
  
"I have several more tanks of dough left," Ash explained as he started up the machine again.  
  
Misty just expressed her delight by patting the sides of her huge belly, which jiggled each time.   
  
  
  
After eating more dough, pretty soon her stomach was so big it reached near the middle of her thighs. It also stuck   
so far out to each side that the arms of the chair were starting to hurt her. Ash had those soon removed, allowing   
free growth from then on. By now she'd consumed several tanks worth of cookie dough, and by all means had no intentions   
of stopping.   
  
"In case you're getting tired of the dough, I have something else in here," said Ash, who pressed a few buttons.  
  
Multi-colored substances started coming through the tube now, which tasted just as good to Misty as the cookie dough.  
  
"Frosting!" Ash told her, "Can't have Christmas cookies without it."  
  
Misty smiled and swallowed the smooth goo down her throat. She rubbed her belly, which had already passed a bit beyond   
her knees. It was getting hard for her to move her arms, the upper parts were very flabby and heavy.  
  
Pretty soon, the chair couldn't take the stress anymore and soon gave way. She landed hard on her huge butt, causing   
her whole body to jiggle and bounce heavily. She paid no mind to it, and kept up what she was doing.  
  
Her belly soon reached near her bare feet, for Ash had removed her shoes when they started to get quite plump. Her   
shorts had long ago burst apart at the seams from the tightness, allowing her massive thighs to flow freely from   
their confines.  
  
Soon, she gulped down the last few ounces of dough, then found herself sucking on air. All of it was gone from the   
machine. Ash removed the tube.   
  
"Wow, you ate all of it!" said Ash.  
  
"Yeah, guess I did," Misty said, disappointed there wasn't more.   
  
Then she decided to take a look down at her body. Her belly stuck out so far it envoloped her feet, her arms were so   
heavy she could only move her hands, her breasts were bigger than large beachballs, and she could only turn her pudgy   
head a little bit to each side. However, she felt content, rather than upset.  
  
Ash suddenly kissed her on the mouth, "Merry Christmas," he said.  
  
"Merry Christmas," she replied back.  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Ok, I came up with the idea to do a Christmas story very late in the month of December. But I got done   
with it in a couple days. My Christmas present to..... however many fans I have out there. Sorry about the title, it's   
the best I could come up with. The feeding machine is a gift that keeps on giving, right? 


End file.
